Don't Leave Me
by Loving Randomness
Summary: Have I lost my kitsune? Is he going to stay wih Gaara? Well I suck at summaries. the parings are naruto/Gaara, and Sasu/Naru. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters just the plot.**

**Chapter 1: Gaara & Naruto??**

**Monday Afternoon**

It was Monday afternoon Sasuke was training with Kakashi on a new upgraded version of his fire jutsu when they heard Shuriken being thrown.

Sasuke and Kakashi quickly moved towards the noises.

When Kakashi and Sasuke reached the clearing from which the noises were coming from, the stoic teenager and his sensei were surprised to find Naruto sparing with the red haired Kazekage.

The raven avenger and the silver haired assassin both hid behind a tree in order for them not to be seen by the two sparing teens.

Sasuke quickly found himself thinking 'wow…Naruto looks sexy when his trying to win against a strong opponent. '

Just as the raven boy finish the though he had been thinking he saw that Gaara managed to straddle his secret love.

Sasuke didn't like the idea of Gaara sitting on his crush's ass, he was getting ready to come out from hiding, and beat the living shit out of the Kazekage for sitting on his kitsune's tight ass.

When the Uchiha saw the Kyuubi vessel tried squirm his way out of the red head's form the avenger tried to calm down in order for him to be able to continue to see the fight between the two demon vessels.

The Kyuubi vessel manages to escape from the Shukaku vessel, and he then attacked his red haired opponent. The avenger didn't like the idea that Naruto had been sneaking around, and skipping training with the rest of team 7 to spar with the Kazekage of Suna.

"I though Naruto didn't like the Kazekage" Sasuke whispered to himself but apparently loud enough for Kakashi to hear him, and give him a smart response.

"Jealous are we?"

"No I was just wondering why he, and the Kazekage acted like the hate each when they're actually friend or more than that." Sasuke said with slight irritation in his voice as he responded to his sensei.

"What does it matter to you huh teme?" Sasuke suddenly turned to see the Kyuubi vessel standing right behind him, and next to Gaara.

Sasuke didn't say anything he just stared at Gaara with a glare that said "you better not be anything more than a friend for my blonde kitsune or I'll kill you."

Gaara ignore the raven avenger, and went and whispered something quietly to the kitsune's ear before taking off in the opposite direction than the one he had recently been training in with the kitsune.

Naruto turned a slight color of red when he heard what Gaara was murmuring to him. The words still echoing in his head, _"He's jealous that you've been skipping practice with the rest of your team to spar with me, so I'll say goodbye for now. I'll see you later Naru-kun." _

"Try not to get found out about what we were talking about earlier" Gaara mentioned out loud before he disappeared out of everyone's sight.

Sasuke stared at Naruto with a questioned face. Naruto just ignored it, and asked Kakashi sensei what they were doing there.

Kakashi answered truthfully " We heard the sound of Shuriken while we were training not far from here got curious, and found you, and the Kazekage sparing that's all"

Naruto then asked timidly since Sasuke wouldn't stop staring at him; "have you been here long?"

Kakashi once again answered truthfully smirking a chuckling at how Naruto looked because Sasuke wouldn't stop staring at him, also at how Sasuke gave Gaara an "I'm going to kill you if you don't stay away from Naruto" stared, it was simply amusing how his two best students were both in love with each other but wouldn't admit it to themselves or anyone for what it was worth.

"We just got here, and we wanted to continue to watch the fight so we stayed hidden so you guys wouldn't see us, and stop" Kakashi answered after half a minute of thinking how amusing he's student were.

Naruto then nodded then asked a question "is it okay if I don't come to practice for the next week or two?"

Kakashi just nodded, and then asked "does it have anything to do with the red head Kazekage?"

"Yes, he's only going to be in the village for about two weeks then he has to go back, and resume his duties as the Kazekage of Suna, so I want to spend as much time as possible with him!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay, but you'll be responsible for catching up with the daily training so you will have to come over at some point to get the previous day's exorcises from Sasuke or Sakura.

At the moment Sasuke wasn't thinking about the possibility him having to instruct Naruto. Instead he was thinking about what the kitsune had just said.

Sasuke just stared at him in disbelieve he couldn't believe that Naruto had actually said he wanted to spend all the time he could with the red head Kazekage.

Fragment (consider revising)

As soon as Sasuke got to the Uchiha compound Sasuke was think out loud, _'_are they involve with each other?'

'Is Naruto in love Gaara?'

'Why do they act like they don't like each other when they're around other people?'

'Do I have a chance to be with the beautiful kitsune I love or will he leave me for Gaara?'

Sasuke went on for about an hour just asking himself questions that he was thinking as soon as the blond said he wanted to spend all the time he could with the red head.

The next day around noon Sasuke was training when he saw Naruto running in a hurry towards the house where Gaara and his siblings were staying at.

Sasuke was ignoring Naruto at first that is until he sensed Gaara's chakra near by he then decided to follow the kitsune.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto exclaim cheerily

"Good morning Naru" Gaara with a small slight smile on his face.

"Do you want to start training or do you want to go eat breakfast first?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Okay let's go eat first. Do you want to eat ramen or do you want to try something new?"

"Let's try something new. Do you know anywhere that has good food or do you want to go to the café by my apartment?"

"Okay let's try the food there. You know what I'm surprise you actually agreed to eat something other that ramen, every time I visit you want to eat ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner so most of the time I have to force you to eat something other than ramen."

"I know but now I don't really enjoy eating ramen in every meal I eat. I've been eating different stuff since Tsunade no baa-Chan said I should eat something else other that ramen because it was unhealthy, and then at Ichiraku's they refuse to let me buy ramen because they said the red-head Kazekage and the blonde-Hokage had asked them if they could refrain from selling ramen to me for at least a month."

"Do you have any explanation about that Gaara-Chan?"

"Yes I do Naru-chan Gaara said with a small smirk on his pale raccoon face.

XDSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUXD

**Sasuke P.O.V. **

"Do you have any explanation about that Gaara-Chan?" Naruto said as he messed with Gaara's red locks.

"Yes I do Naru-chan" Gaara as he hugged Naruto, and said into his ear "I'm getting worried because all you eat is ramen, and that's not healthy for you." Gaara explained as he kissed Naruto on the forehead.

'"No… I lost Naruto because I took too long to confess my feelings for him, and now he's with Gaara. No wonder he wanted to spend so much time with the Kazekage…" Sasuke whispered to himself.

Sasuke then tried to get back to the training grounds but in stead ended up going home to the humungous Uchiha mansion.

XDSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUXD

**Five Hours later**

Sasuke had just gotten home after he left to train off some of the pain he felt because of what he had witness between Gaara and Naruto.

When he heard…

Knock-Knock

"Sasuke!! Are you home?!" Naruto wailed outside the raven's house trying to figure out if the avenger was home or not.

Just as Naruto was leaving the dark-haired boy turned on his kitchen's light, and began to cook himself a light dinner then get ready to go to sleep. Naruto then began to bang on the door shouting "I know you're there teme open the door I need to talk to you"

Sasuke opened the door and the first thing he said was "What the fuck do you want dobe?"

"I well I have nothing to talk to you about"

"Why are you being such a jerk huh teme?

"What do you want" the raven asked once more.

"I came because I have to tell you something Gaara convince me that I should tell you before it's too late."

"And what would that be?"

"I need to tell you my deepest secret that has to do with you. Actually it's basically about you." Naruto spoke while fidgeting from the nervousness of being rejected.

"Okay out with it" the avenger stated impatiently.

"S-Sasuke…Iloveyoumorethananythinginintheworld.Wouldyoubemyboyfriend?"

"Nani?"

"I-I-I-I love you Sasuke more than anything and I understand if you don't feel the same way about me just please to ask me to stop feeling the way I do about you because I can't stop the way I feel about you." Naruto said as tears began to flow down his beautiful tanned face.

"Naruto don't worry because there's nothing in the world I wished for most than for you to love me too."

"For me to love you too?" Naruto said to Sasuke with a confuse face.

"Yes my kitsune I love you more than anything too."

"You love me? Is this a dream I always though that you were straight."

"Well I always though you were straight till the day you started sneaking around, and skipping training to hang out and spar with Gaara. Then I though you guys were together did you break up?"

"Yes Sasuke we did break up three years ago."

"Three years ago?"

"Yes we were together. When you left I was always sad because the person I loved the most had chosen power over his home, and friends I started hurting myself. Taking drugs, smoking cigarettes or weed. I even got to the point where I almost got addicted to heroin. I was basically doing anything and everything that would take my mind off of you betrayal. No one could get me to stop doing drugs I was hooked."

"How did you manage to stop taking drugs?"

"I didn't do it alone. I had helped at first it was only Tsunade no baa- Chan, Ero-sennin, Iruka- sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata- Chan."

"What does Gaara have to do with this?"

"I stop taking drugs. Half a year pass then I heard your whereabouts I knew I couldn't go so I started taking out my sorrow the only way I knew. At first it was training I didn't want to go back but that didn't do it so I tried alcohol that didn't work either then I discovered something that did work, DRUGS. I couldn't take anymore so I converted back to my old ways and became a junkie again." Naruto said with a sad face.

"Then I met Gaara, we became friends, and I stop doing drug because I discovered that for some odd reason he could take my mind off of anything I was thinking no matter what. Also because I kept worrying him, sometimes he had to spend a lot of time in Konaha because he knew he was the only one I listened to. He was special enough to make me stop so I did every time he came to Konaha I spent every minute with him he became like the family I never had and always wanted." Naruto continued.

"Go on" Sasuke encourage.

"Then that event happen…"

"what event? What are you talking about?

_**FLASHBACK**_

Naruto came running out the bathroom of Gaara's temporary house when suddenly he tripped and fell down the stairs only to land on top if the red-head.

"Sorry Gaara"

Gaara didn't say anything he was mesmerized by the blonde kitsune's bright blue eyes.

"Gaara are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah I'm fine"

"Okay….." there was an awkward silence and neither of them dared disturbed that is until Gaara felt Naruto's lips on his, and he didn't hesitate he began to kiss back instantly.

"Naru I want you right now."

"I know because I want you too" Naruto stated with a slight blush going across his tanned features.

Just as Naruto said that he felt Gaara's hands gradually going down his body until they settled on Naruto's cock.

"Ahhh….Gaara…oh…my goddd…." Naruto manage to say as Gaara started stroking Naruto's now hard shaft.

"Hold on Naru we still have to get to the best part." Gaara stated with an evil smirk on his face.

"The best part is the part when you screw me senseless" Naruto said breathless.

"Oh really then let's get to the best part already" Gaara as he started to kiss the kitsune's jaw down to the kitsune's neck.

"Oh my god Gaara-Chan…I want so bad p-please…take me already..I want you so bad" Naruto said with a needy look on his beautiful face.

"Okay" just as gaara said that he started to kiss down the kitsune's neck until he reach two pink nubs and began to suck on then.

"Ahhhhh….. Oh my god garaaaaaa.. Ah..oh..h-h-how do you d-d-do this t-t-to me?" Naruto said barly able to compose whole sentenses now.

Gaara instead of anwering continue to suck on Naruto's nipples until they were hard then he continued to move down the kitsunes body until he reached the hem of Naruto's pants, he then began to pull on it trying to rid the hard flesh of his inprisonment.

"hurry up I can't take it anymore it hurts!!" Naruto exclaimed.

Just as Naruto exclaimed Gaara began to suck on Naruto hard cock as if it was a tootsie-roll.

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhh…my..god…ahhhhhhhh….G-Gaara..p-please I want you in before I come…" Naruto said with pleading eyes.

When Naruto finished his plea he heard Gaara say "hold on little longer I have to prepare you first." Gaara said as he reach the phone table and grabbed a small bottle of hand lotion he had left there earlier that day.

Justg as Naruto came Gaara used that time of pleasure as a way to insert two finger in Naruto's back entrance and began thrusting and making scissor motion with his fingers to strech Naruto enough to take his erection.

After a couple of minutes Gaara came to the conclution that Naruto was as ready as he'll ever be so he said to naru "relax your hips..ah I'm entering now , and don't worry I'll try to be as gentle as possible." Gaara said as he entered the kitsune.

"urgh" Naruto moaned in half pleasure half pain at the intrusion.

Gaara stayed still for a couple of seconds until he heard Naruto say "move damn it"

With that said Gaara started thrusting 'in' 'out' 'in' 'out' keeping an animalistic rhythm in place. As he thrusted he heard Naruto moan each time until he hit a certain bundle of nerves then he heard the kitsune scream as he came covering his and Gaara's stomach and chest with the white substance. The red head felt the muscles around his cock as he slammed himself all the way in the kitsune a couple more times then came with a groin still buried deep inside the kitsune.

"w-wow that felt amazing" Naruto stated still trying to recover from the past activities.

"yeah?"

"yeah, so what do you say we got take a shower then ngo to sleep?"

"that's fine with me." Gaara said with a smile towars his new founded lover.

_**END OF **__**FLASHBACK**_____

"So is that all that happened between you and Gaara?"

" Well we were together for about a year and a half, then he asked me if I wanted to break because he said he only loved me as a baby brother and that he felt wrong when he kissed me or when he hugged me he felt he was huging a little brother. Then I realize that I didn't love a him as a guy that I loved him as a big brother so I agreed to the breakup. Even though we were broken up he still came over because he was still the only one that I would listen to. Even now I would only lilsten to Tsunade-nobaa-Chan, (A/N: don't know if that's how you spell it.) Iruka-sensei, Kakashi sensei, Hinata-chan, and sometimes Ero-sennin." Naruto said softly.

"You know you can always come to me kitsune-chan." Sasuke said as he pulled the crying boy closer to him.

"Yeah, I know that now but back then I didn't have you around. My problem to begin with started because you left. Back then all I wanted was to forget you nothing more I didn't want to suffer anymore, but I guess it was inevitable after all." Naruto said sadly against the raven's chest.

" I guess it was but now that I know how you feel I don't want to let you go again, I want to hold onto you for the rest of my life. At first I didn't want to be in love with you I felt ashamed so I tried to run away that in fact was one of the reasons why I left Konaha. I wanted to forget you I didn't want to be in love with you in fact in didn't want to love anyone. I didn't think I need love, but when I left I realize that I couldn't live without you I tried to come back a couple of times but I was always stop by something or someone and that made me angry with myself for not being able to fight it even though I wanted so badly to be with you, kiss you, hug you, make you smile your angelic smile that makes my heart skip a beat, but I couldn't come back for many reasons."

"Which reasons are that?"

"Well one is I needed to kill Orochimaru because he knew I was irrevocably in love with you so he would try to kill you as revenge to me for leaving him. The second reason is I needed to kill itachi for two reasons I needed a valuable excuse for leaving Konaha since I didn't want you to find out I was in love with you, and because I needed to kill him for killing my family." Sasuke said as he picked up the kitsune bridal style and took him up the stair while he kiss the kitsune passionately.

XDSASUNARUSASSUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUXD

Well I'm not sure if I'm going to end it here but I am think of making a SASUNARU lemon session in a later chapter so I'm probably going to continue this fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks XD


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: NO I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER BECAUSE IF I DID THERE WOULD BE CONSTANT YAOI IN THE ANIME.

_**last time**_

"So is that all that happened between you and Gaara?"

" Well we were together for about a year and a half, then he asked me if I wanted to break because he said he only loved me as a baby brother and that he felt wrong when he kissed me or when he hugged me he felt he was hugging a little brother. Then I realize that I didn't love a him as a guy that I loved him as a big brother so I agreed to the breakup. Even though we were broken up he still came over because he was still the only one that I would listen to. Even now I would only listen to Tsunade-nobaa-Chan, (A/N: don't know if that's how you spell it.) Iruka-sensei, Kakashi sensei, Hinata-chan, and sometimes Ero-sennin." Naruto said softly.

"You know you can always come to me kitsune-chan." Sasuke said as he pulled the crying boy closer to him.

"Yeah, I know that now but back then I didn't have you around. My problem to begin with started because you left. Back then all I wanted was to forget you nothing more I didn't want to suffer anymore, but I guess it was inevitable after all." Naruto said sadly against the raven's chest.

" I guess it was but now that I know how you feel I don't want to let you go again, I want to hold onto you for the rest of my life. At first I didn't want to be in love with you I felt ashamed so I tried to run away that in fact was one of the reasons why I left Konaha. I wanted to forget you I didn't want to be in love with you in fact in didn't want to love anyone. I didn't think I need love, but when I left I realize that I couldn't live without you I tried to come back a couple of times but I was always stop by something or someone and that made me angry with myself for not being able to fight it even though I wanted so badly to be with you, kiss you, hug you, make you smile your angelic smile that makes my heart skip a beat, but I couldn't come back for many reasons."

"Which reasons are that?"

"Well one is I needed to kill Orochimaru because he knew I was irrevocably in love with you so he would try to kill you as revenge to me for leaving him. The second reason is I needed to kill Itachi for two reasons I needed a valuable excuse for leaving Konaha since I didn't want you to find out I was in love with you, and because I needed to kill him for killing my family." Sasuke said as he picked up the kitsune bridal style and took him up the stair while he kiss the blonde passionately.

XDSASUNARUSASSUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUXD

"oh my god Sasuke… it hurts…."

"What hurts?"

"This thing between my legs it's telling me that it wants to feel someone's mouth on it." Naruto said seductively

"oh yeah who's mouth does your cute thing want to feel?"

"Oh I don't know. It's this one boy I've been in love with for a long time. He has black hair and black eyes, pale skin color and a sexy body that would make you have wet dreams for months."

"Hmm…this person sounds familiar. Do I know him?" Sasuke said with a smirk on his pale face.

"Yeah you do I think you know him better than anyone!" Naruto exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the raven's torso.

"Oh really hmmm…then I think I could probably convince him to help your cock with his problem because I'm sure he would love to put your dick inside his mouth. Actually I'm sure he would love do more than that if you let him." Sasuke said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Well you can tell him I'm all his." Naruto said with a cheeky smile on his beautiful blue eyed face.

"Oh really are you sure you won't regret this later when I'm pounding you into the mattress?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I won't regret it when you're pounding me into the mattress, although I will end up screaming your name when you hit my 'hotspot'" Naruto said as he began to get ripped away from his clothes.

"Hmm…I don't know it might be a little painful if haven't done it for a while."

"And how would you know I haven't done it in a while?"

"Because I'm sure you wouldn't do it with Gaara if you only loves him as a brother and he's the only one you've been spending time with."

"Oh is that so? But you do realize that doesn't mean I haven't it in a while. For all you know I could have done it Kankuro" Naruto said with a questioning look.

"Oh so you would actually do it with the clown freak?" Sasuke said sounded madly jealous.

"No I wouldn't because you're the only I've let touch me besides Gaara." Just as Naruto said that

Sasuke trembled as Naruto's hands moved up his chest. Sasuke pulled the orange t-shirt off his mate and undid his pants, slipping them down tanned legs to reveal orange boxers. He smiled as Naruto blushed. Sasuke stood to remove his pants and underwear before removing Naruto's. When they came back together, it was skin to skin. The intensity was almost too much for both of them. His hands roamed the beautiful body, his mouth kissing every inch of flesh.

Taking a nipple into his mouth, he rolled his eyes up and watched as Naruto threw back his head and gasped. Sasuke grew harder by the second at just watching Naruto. Making sure he lavished as much attention on the other nipple, he finally moved to his lovers lips, and ravished them, nipping softly at the bottom lip, asking for entrance. It was given without hesitation and his tongue dived in, once again mapping every nook and cranny.

When he broke away, he groaned at the sight before him. Naruto's body was flushed and covered with a sheen of sweat. Sasuke needed his kitsune now, he couldn't wait any longer. He looked around, he needed something.

Naruto then wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist as Sasuke found a jar of Vaseline. He quickly opened it and started to rub it on both of his hands to warm it up a bit, then he quickly slipped in one of his fingers and started thrusting them in Naruto. Sasuke then entered another finger and started thrusting in and out while making scissor motions to stretch the kitsune enough to prepare him for the soon to be much larger intrusion.

" S-Sasuke please I-I need you now." Naruto said as Sasuke hit the kitsune's 'sweet spot' for the fourth time. Sasuke just nodded and settled between Naruto's parted legs. Holding onto bony hips, he buried himself into Naruto's tightness with a flex of his hips. Naruto suddenly cried out as Sasuke hit his kitsune's prostate.

Sasuke continue to thrust into Naruto all his attention was on his beautiful blonde beneath him. He buried his face against Naruto's neck as he thrust over and over again into the blonde's tight heat. Naruto clawed at the pale back, his nails piercing flesh, his legs wrapping around the mans hips. He began lifting his hips, meeting Sasuke's thrusts. He nearly saw stars as his lover brushed against his prostate. He cried out again and again.

He was nearly driven over the edge with Naruto's moans and cries of pleasure in his ear. Moving his hand, he took hold of Naruto's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as Naruto clamped down on him, he raised his head and locked eyes with his lover and watched as he climaxed, liquid splashing his stomach. After a couple of more hard thrusts, Sasuke came inside his blonde mate. After pulling out, he settled beside Naruto and pulled him into his arms.

"Please don't ever leave me again" Naruto said a he snuggled closer to the raven haired boy.

"I won't ever leave you again my beautiful kitsune-chan." Sasuke said with a sweet smile that only Naruto would ever see.

"Do you want to take a shower? Or do you want to go to sleep, and take a shower tomorrow?"

I want to go to sleep. Plus I need to go home and get some clothes."

" I can lent you some clothes."

"Do you want everyone to know were together?"

"I don't care. Do you want everyone to know?"

"Not really, they'll only start bugging us about it. I mean think about it the Uchiha clan's heir is going out with a guy who can't give him children, but that's not the worst part. The worst part is that the guy his going out with is non other than the Kyuubi no Kitsune vessel."

"I don't care what they say. They could say I'm going out with the devil and I still wouldn't listen to them because I know who you are and I know that's not you." Sasuke mentioned with a loving smile as he brought the kitsune closer to himself.

"Well then sure let's go take a shower it's just I have one little problem I don't feel like getting in a fight with Sakura. Once she finds out that I'm going out with you she's going to 1. Try to kill me for taking you 'away' from her. 2. Try to break us up because she believes I don't deserve you or which I hope happens instead of the other two options but inn reality most likely not going to happen. 3. She'll accept us as being together and won't kill me for supposedly taking you 'away' "

"I think she's going to try to kill you at first but will get over it eventually."

"Just remember this I'll protect you from anyone that tries to harm you no matter what."

"oh so you'll protect me from any one?"

"Yes, I'll protect you no matter what."

"Okay, but you do realize that I'm not a defenseless damsel in distress. I can take care of my self."

"I know you can take care of yourself, but there's no way I'm going to let any one who want's to harm you near you so you might as well give up."

"Oh really…hmm..don't worry then I'll find a way to get myself in danger, and for you not to be able to protect me, that will show you I don't need protection."

"Okay you win for now but that doesn't mean I won't be over-protective of my 'sunshine'"

"Your sunshine?"

"Yes. Every time your not around my world is dull but the minute you come near me my world lights up. You're like my personal sunshine"

"Hmmm…why didn't you ever tell me any of this stuff?"

"Because you never asked me, and because I always though you were straight so I kind of figure you would reject me and/or stay away from me. It didn't matter to me if I would never have you the way I wanted to have you, all it matter was that you were still going to be around me."

"You know that if Gaara hadn't convince me that I needed to tell you I would never have told you anything."

"So does that mean I need to thankful to the Kazekage?"

"I dunno but I think he's going to be busy anyways because he has to go back to Suna because he's already been here for longer than his normal visits so he's already getting letter from Temari that Kankuro and Gaara need to come back to Suna."

"What time does he leave?"

"He's suppose to leave at 6:30 in the morning since the latest he's sis is allowing him to be is 2:30 in the afternoon.

"Oh really then that means you won't get to see him if he leaves that early because you'll still be with me tomorrow."

"What makes you think I won't leave in the middle of the night?"

"I dunno the fact that I won't let you."

"You can't stop me no matter what I hope you realize this." Naruto said confident of himself.

"Well see." The raven said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

XDSASUNARUSASSUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARUXD

WELL SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE SHORT BUT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


End file.
